


Home Again

by shnixangel



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had not exactly been quiet in his concern about how Nick was going to manage the radio every day, X Factor every weekend and rehearsals during the week and the Teen Awards on Sunday which he’d not even had a chance to rehearse for – he’d been told they’d get 20 minutes before the show started on Sunday.  Nick had brushed off his concerns telling him that Louis better than most how to cope with the tiredness.</p>
<p>Louis finds a way to relax Nick and relieve all of his tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/gifts).



> Came about from hearing Nick talk on the Breakfast Show this morning about how he has no time to rehearse for the Teen Awards on Sunday!

Louis opened his front door, having heard Nick trying to open the door for the last few seconds.

‘Hey babe.’ He grinned widely and then his smile fell off his face as he saw the state of Nick. ‘What happened to you?’  
‘So tired.’ Nick yawned, leaning on the frame of the door before Louis wrapped his fingers around Nick’s wrist and gently pulled him inside, shutting the door behind Nick. 

‘Well, I did tell you that you were stretching yourself too thin.’ Louis said, raising an eyebrow as he guided Nick towards the staircase. He’d not exactly been quiet in his concern about how Nick was going to manage the radio every day, X Factor every weekend and rehearsals during the week and the Teen Awards on Sunday which he’d not even had a chance to rehearse for – he’d been told they’d get 20 minutes before the show started on Sunday. Nick had brushed off his concerns telling him that Louis better than most how to cope with the tiredness.

Nick sniggered. ‘Stretching too thin…’ He grinned lazily, allowing himself to be lead up to Louis’ bedroom.

‘Honestly, how can you even think of sex at a time like this?’ Louis tutted, opening the bedroom door, flicking on the dimmer switch so the room was bathed in a gentle glow and walked Nick over to the bed, pushing him onto the edge so he was sat down.

‘Can always think of sex if you’re involved.’ Nick said with a loud yawn, collapsing backwards as Louis pulled his boots off.  
‘As much of a compliment that is babe, you’re too tired.’ Louis replied, standing up to undo Nick’s jeans, gently wrestling them over Nick’s slim hips.  
‘Never too tired for you.’ Nick mumbled, his eyes firmly closed.

Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘Apparently not.’ He said with a smirk as Nick’s cock twitched as Louis ran the palm of his hand slowly over his groin.

‘Told you.’ Nick mumbled again as Louis sat him up to pull his t-shirt over his head and Nick fell back down onto the pillows with a soft thud.

‘You need sleep.’ Louis told him firmly.  
‘No, I need to relax and you know the best way for me to do that.’ Nick said, bringing his legs up and tiredly sliding them under the duvet, his eyes still closed.

Louis got off the bed, slipped out of his own clothes, leaving them on a pile in the middle of the floor and he slid into bed beside Nick. ‘Sure?’ He asked, rubbing his thumb over Nick’s nipple before his hand glided down Nick’s chest towards his boxers.

‘Fuck yeah.’ Nick slurred, his hips rising up to meet Louis’ hand. 

Louis leaned down and took Nick’s boxers off, flinging them onto the pile of his own clothes before he positioned himself on top of Nick, lining their groins up against each other.

Gently, Louis sucked a bruise into Nick’s neck, brushing his hands up and down Nick’s sides as Nick panted evenly beneath him and Louis ground down heavily onto Nick’s groin.

‘Fuck, yeah.’ Nick breathed out in a whisper, his hands clutching at the sheet underneath him.

Once Louis was satisfied with the mark he’d left on Nick’s neck, he moved down Nick’s body, kissing around his naval before he licked the tip of Nick’s now hard cock and revelled in the gasp that came from Nick. Humming slightly, Louis wrapped his lips around Nick’s cock and held his hips firmly down as Nick thrust upwards into his mouth, his gasp sharper and louder this time.

Nick bent his knees slightly, letting Louis slip comfortably between them as he sucked gently at Nick. Louis knew that one of Nick’s favourite things was Louis blowing him and was often boneless at the end of it and Louis was determined that Nick would barely remember his own name by the time he’d finished with him tonight.

Letting go of one side of Nick’s hips, Louis moved his hand to Nick’s arse, slowly and teasingly circling his index finger around Nick’s entrance, causing Nick to buck up in surprise and in that swift motion, Louis swallowed Nick down his throat as far as he could manage, taking some deep breaths through his nose as Nick grunted and moaned above him, turning Louis on even more.

Louis moved his hand from Nick’s entrance, jerking his own cock a couple of times to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling, but also dipping his index finger into his own hip, gathering the precome he had before he pushed the tip of his finger into Nick.

‘Fuck…fuck Louis, oh god…’ Nick panted, gripping Louis’ hair in his fingers, clutching at it tightly. Louis hummed around Nick’s cock, loving the edge of pain it was causing him. 

Louis pushed his finger a little further into Nick, before he pulled his mouth off of most of Nick’s cock, wrapping his other hand around the base of Nick’s cock. Using his mouth on the very tip and his hand, he jerked Nick roughly, knowing just how close Nick was to coming from how tense his body had become and, moments later, he pulled his lips away from Nick, glanced up at him from lowered lashes and the second Nick looked down, he cried Louis’ name out in a guttural moan, come spurting from his cock, splashing over Louis’ lips and jaw.

Nick fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath as he watched Louis’ tongue slip out of his mouth, licking his lips. ‘Fuck, you’re sinful, do you know that?’ he wheezed.

Louis just raised his eyebrows at him, before moving the hand that had some of Nick’s come on it and sliding his index finger straight into Nick’s body.

Nick nearly jerked straight off the bed at the sensation and Louis almost immediately added a second finger. ‘God…fuck…’ Nick gasped, his cock starting to harden a little again.

A couple of minutes and a generous amount of lube later, Nick was a writhing, gasping mess below Louis on the bed, his head tossing from one side to the other, muttering inaudible nonsense.

When Louis was satisfied that Nick was open enough, Louis jerked his own cock again, gathering the precome and then lined himself up at Nick’s entrance. Looking down at Nick to check he was still with him, Nick briefly nodded before he raised his arms above his head and clung onto the wrought iron headboard as Louis pushed his way inside of Nick.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to last very long at all, the noises Nick was making sending him towards the edge very quickly, Louis hoisted Nick’s knees over his shoulders, pulled almost all the way out of Nick’s body and then slammed back in and on every thrust, their gasps punctuated the silence in the room.

‘Gonna come Nick.’ Louis panted out. ‘Want you to come again first.’ He breathed.

Nick shook his head. ‘Can’t.’ He gasped and then swore loudly as Louis doubled his efforts, pistoning in and out of Nick’s body. ‘Come on Nick, come, come on…’ Louis begged, feeling his own orgasm starting.

As his orgasm hit, his eyes screwed shut so tightly all he could see was white, Louis sensed Nick’s body tense again and felt warm liquid burst between them.

They collapsed together, Louis plastered to Nick’s warm body as he slipped out of Nick’s body and Nick squirmed, feeling Louis’ come trickle out of his body. As Louis’ breath came back to him, he moved down the bed, sliding between Nick’s legs and beginning to lick at Nick’s slightly abused hole, pink and open.

Nick shook underneath him. ‘No, Louis, no…’ he mumbled, trying to push Louis away with his knees and thighs weakly but Louis stood his ground, knowing that Nick didn’t mean no at all, pushing the tip of his tongue into Nick’s hole.

Louis wasn’t sure how much time passed before he felt Nick trembling beneath him again, still trying to squirm away but chasing his third orgasm of the night. Louis stroked his cock firmly and moments later, a small amount of warm come trickled over his fingers.

A while later, Louis padded to the bathroom, grabbing a warm flannel to clean Nick up with. Nick barely opened his eyes as he felt Louis wiping his skin and the next thing he knew, Louis was backing into his arms, lights out and before Nick knew it, they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shnixangel


End file.
